the_omniverse_of_lawl_liquid_crystalfandomcom-20200215-history
Chell
Character Description Chell is the silent playable protagonist of the Portal franchise and a playable character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance Chell climbs out of a relaxation chamber and enters the battle. Specials Neutral Special: Portal Gun Chell fires her Portal Gun. The Portal Gun itself has many properties to it. First off, the spark projectile it shoots can stun opponents, and on top of that acts as a marker for where the portal goes. (This is mainly if the player holds B while firing. Holding B makes the marker go farther.) Only two portals can appear at a time, and anything from projectiles, to opponents, to items. The portals, have many properties also. First off, when spawned, Portals can deal stun damage via their spawn animation. If an opponent is flung into the portal by either Chell or by their own ignorance, they’ll be spat out the other side, dealing medium damage and large knockback. Portals also have limitations to them to ensure no unfair play is used by them. First off, portals can only be spawned in areas where there is ground, meaning you can’t spawn them in the air. Also, portals will automatically spawn objects in the opposite direction of ledges if they are spawned on a ledge with no platforms near it. The only exception to this rule is for platforms and ground that have areas where there is ground or another platform under or beside it. One more property is that portals can’t be too close to each other. If they are too close, they’ll both cancel out. Side Special: Turret Chell equips a Turret. Pressing B will make the Turret fire. You can place it down by holding B. Placing it down lets the Turret fire at anyone within its eyesight automatically. Up Special: Ariel Fate Plate Chell leaps upward in the Aperture Science Ariel Fate Plate. Holding B, the Fate Plate will appear directly behind her, and a random item will spawn onto the plate, being flung over in an arc towards the opponents. Down Special: Glados Potato Chell equips GLaDOS. GLaDOS has two functionalities in her potato form. First off, she can sap traps by preforming your Down B again, causing Chell to throw her. GLaDOS can also latch onto opponents and sap them as well. GLaDOS can also buff up all of Chell’s specials Neutral B - Opponents are stunned longer by when the portal is spawned and when you can throw an extra object into the portal. Side B - The Turret shoots more bullets that deal more damage. Up B - Ariel Fate Plate goes higher. Projectiles that spawn do more damage. Down B - Opponents are stunned longer by short circuit. 'FINAL SMASH: Your Precious Moon' Chell spawns a Portal at her current position, then proceeding to aim it at a slowly fading in moon in the sky. The portal in the middle of the stage will now attempt to suck up all opponents in its range. You may think that because the range of the suck up is limited, you just have to not go towards the portal, right? Wrong. As this sequence happens, random objects will fly towards the portal, including cubes, trash, turrents, and even cores. If one opponent is sucked into the portal, a cutscene will play with them on the moon, and afterwards said opponent will be OK’KO’d. However, if two or more opponents are sucked in, a scene will play where both opponents will have to make their way towards the portal on the moon if they want to get back onto the battlefield, but they have to do it under a specific time limit. Use the circle pad to position yourself. Press B to float forward in that direction. If neither opponent succeeds in getting into the portal, they both get OK’KO’d. If only one or two get out, the opponent behind will be OK’KO’d, but the other two who made it will be spat back out of the portal, obviously being damaged heavily in the process. The same goes if all opponents get out. 'ALT. FINAL SMASH: Want You Gone' Chell connects GLaDOS to a docking station, reconnecting her into the system and transforming her into her normal form. With this, she’ll spawn multiple turrents, shoot bombs everywhere, and pump neurotoxin into the air, slowly damaging opponents. After 8 seconds, the Final Smash ends. Normals Others AAA Combo: Kick, Kick, Leg Swipe Dash Attack: Runs forward in repulsion gel. Tilts Aeriels Smash Attacks Side: A Rocket Turret appears, firing a rocket out of it. Up: Two Portals appear facing upward, shooting out two energy beams from them. Down: Two portals appear beside Chell facing left and right of her, shooting thermal discouragement beams from them. Grabs Taunts Side: *Nods* Up: *Throws cube upward and catches it* Down: *Takes out Radio, proceeding to listen to the radio version of “Still Alive”* Side (with Glados): “You’re...doing a great job.” Up (with Glados): “Lets go get some!” Down (with Glados): “For the record, you don’t have to go THAT slowly.” Victory Options 1. *Gets in elevator* 2. *Sits beside companion cube, turning towards it, then smiling* 3. *Glados says: “Ill give you credit. I guess you ARE listening to me.”, in which in response Chell rolls her eyes, but then looks back towards Glados with a smirk* Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:How We Rise Up Era Category:Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Zoner Playstyled Character Category:Portal Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Defensive Playstyled Characters Category:Lawl Soul Guest